night of the undead eds
by constinet gr
Summary: the zonbies rise from there graves its up to the cul da sac kids to stop em the zombies have a leader morage who has killed most off peach creek and is a ruthless zombie


Ed Edd n Eddy sat together at lunch the zombie will attack yelled ed accroding to issue 456 attack off the zombie king get a brain lumpy said eddy the possibiltey off a zombie attack is an unquilfied impossibilety said sock head said eddy what the fuck we have a test in mother fucking algebria said eddy oh come now eddy school isint that bad eddy said edd.

Cesar walked to school he was the toughest kid in school or one off the toughest kids cesar lit him self a ciggerate he was in middle school but hed been left back 3 times he didnt give a bullyed eddy skipper mc gee the deal was pretty simple eddy had to pull two scams a month and give cesar 60percent off the profit eddy and ed had crossed cesar before and cesar beat the shit out off losser said cesar sitting down he got to peach creek junior high sitting behind eddy leave ed boy alone said rolf rolf kevin and jonny2x4 and nazz had become friends with the wanna get punched said cesar rolf begain getting mad fuck off said eddy i aint taking your shit eny more cesar said eddy cesar grabbed eddy by the shirt how about i fuck you up right now cesar eddy get out off this room yelled the and cesar went to the princabels office eddy was fucking scared off and cesar went outside it was raning hard the princabel made tham sit outside in the ran to school he was late thats when he saw it a person with a riped off face and blood dripping off of his mouth flesh said the monster zombie yelled marcus the zombie bit marcus marcus screamed.

eddy and cesar sat outside cesar moved towards eddy fuck you you bich said cesar i aint fucking scared off you you mother fucker said eddy cesar lunged at eddy punching him in the stomach eddy feel to the floor cesar kicked eddy hard eddy charged at cesar cesar grabbed him wrestling him down eddy bite cesar in the finger cesar yelled out loud your fucking dead.

Thats when cesar threw eddy into the trash eddy got up im gonna fucking kill you yelled eddy eddy leapt on cesar tackling him cesar kickied eddy and punched him pounding eddy with his fists eddy got back up bleeding from his mouth im gonna kill you yelled zombies moved through peach creek a cop was sitting on his cop car he had a dounut in his mouth what the fuck yelled the cop 8 zombies were comeing at the cop the cop pulled out his gun stand back our ill shot said the cop the zombies moved towards the cop the cop pulled out a gun and shot the zombie in the face the next zombie came after the cop the cop fired a bullet which finshed off the zombie thats when a zombie jumped on the cop and bit him ahahaha yelled the cop.

eddy and cesar were fighting cesar was beating up eddy he had eddy in a headlock what the fuck said cesar several zombies were coming at eddy and cesar ahaha yelled eddy him and cesar took off runing ahaha yelled a zombie jumping on cesar and ripping out his heart eddy took off runing several zombies were chaseing eddy hilp me yelled eddy.

the kids were in class ed and edd were there two zombies yelled ed hilp me yelled the teacher a zombie jumped on the teacher biteing her run yelled kevin go back to which you came from zombies yelled ed ed grabbed a chair and threw it at a zombie the zombie fell jump out the window said ed ed picked up edd and eddy the eds yelled run away.

The zombies were coming run away yelled the eds the whole school was over flodded with zombies the kids were runing to run yelled the eds the zombies came runing fast the eds and the kids ran zombies chasing tham thats when the eds and the kids ran into eddys brothers room hide in here yelled ed shut the fuck up ed yelled eddy what the fuck is happing said kevin the undead rise like in rolfs old country said rolf dude this is not cool said nazz plank said its crazy said jonny im so scared said jimmy we have to get our parients outta there said sarah our parients are on a 1 year curise said edd its just use the eds and the kids got up and hid in eddys brothers room.

Morage sat down he was hungry as hell morage was a zombie he was one off the few zombies that could talk most off the zombies obyed him eny luck said morage to a zombie named ogar no master said ogar we have the whole intire town off peach creek ether a zombie or there orgins rippied out whatta bout thoses kids that one kid got his friends outta there pretty fast said morage you mean the eds said ogar how do you no there names said morage look at this said ogar handing morage a photo off the eds exclennet said morage we attack.

The eds and The kids had built a huge wall around the cul da sac each kid had a weapon eddy had a chain saw ed had a chain saw kevin had a bat rolf and a axe and jonny had a knife and nazz had a hammer jimmy had a small racket and sarah had a right every one said eddy lets kick some zombie ass.

The eds and the kids had built a huge wall around the cul da sac we attack now said morage a large army off zombies was coming at the cul da sacs wall. 


End file.
